h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Hydrokinesis
Hydrokinesis is the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate water in liquid state, levitate ice and a jelly-like substance, as well break ice, mold the water in an unlimited variety of shapes, and multiply water molecules, causing liquid to expand, creating even more water. With this ability, merpeople can mold the water in the air at will and take any form that he/she desires, whether it's simple water orbs, a miniature mermaid figurine, giant three-headed snake or a huge wave. They can control the water pressure, hardening water enough to be used as a knife strong enough to slice through solid rock. Merpeople can fill water with energy, making it strong enough to support heavy weights and solid material which would usually sink into the liquid. They are capable of making geysers of water strong enough to support a teenage boy and they can use water to move objects like boats. Merpeople can take control of pipes, hoses and other forms of plumbing. They can make them turn on and off without turning a tap and they can control the intensity of the water. Cleo often soaked her sister Kim by making water rush out of the sink. Mermaids with this ability may be able to sense or "feel" the water without touching it, sensing its presence and knowing which direction it is going in. Cleo displayed this ability twice. When she was aiding in Miriam's revival, she described using her abilities to make Miriam's bodily fluids move as feeling "weird". When Hector was trapped in the drains in a bubble of moon pool water, she could sense where his bubble was and which direction it was going. The hand movement for this power is a free flowing hand between a rigid hand and balled-up fist. This may represent the state of water in between frozen and boiled. It may also represent the flowing movements of water and the movement of water molecules in the liquid state. If a mermaid with this power is in the Moon Pool during a special planetary alignment on a Full Moon, it could be enhanced to Aerokinesis. Gallery File:Zac's hydrokinesis.png|Zac levitating a water ball File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553136-600-347.jpg|Charlotte creates a three headed water snake File:H2o-is-my-life-h2o-just-add-water-2721830-512-383.jpg File:Cleo making a bubble.png File:Hydrokinesis.JPG|Cleo levitating and creating water in the glass. File:Flying Aquarium.jpg File:Cleo orange juice.png File:A8.jpg File:hydrokinesis in action.jpg File:Zac using hydrokinesis.png File:CharlotteHydro.gif|Charlotte creates a water ball (gif). File:WaterSpray.gif|Water Spray (gif) File:LylaHydro.gif|Lyla using this power (gif) File:CleoHydro.gif|Cleo splashes Rikki (gif) File:21632eb04700af94ecc44fedecaf56a7.jpg|Cleo using her power (animation) File:C525c57a30590e476f567eaf21e5496c.jpg File:hydro.gif|Cleo moves water (gif) File:HydrokinesisCleo.gif|Cleo molding the water into a water mermaid (gif) File:Hydrokinesis-in-the-bath.gif|Cleo turning the water off (gif) File:WaterMermaid.gif File:Hydro-kinesis.gif File:CharlotteHydrokinesis.gif|Charlotte levitating a water ball (gif) Cam Moving Water.png Tumblr nkgshxc0w61uotqdzo1 r3 250.gif|Zac levitating and throwing a water ball (gif) Cleohydro.gif|Cleo moving water (gif) Hydrokinesis.gif Cleo Emma and combine their powers.gif|Cleo levitating a water ball and throwing an ice ball (gif) Charlottehydro.gif charlotte-h2o-2.gif Charlotte-h2o-3.gif|Charlotte creating three water snakes (gif) Charlotte-s-power-2-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-7834288-580-326.jpg h20-just-add-water-finale-o.gif charlotte-power-4-o.gif Cleo_using_her_power_2.gif Water Manipulation.png Category:Merpeople Powers Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets